


Réflexions sur une bougie d’anniversaire

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthropologiquement parlant... elle refusa de s’engager sur ce terrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réflexions sur une bougie d’anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflections upon a Birthday Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48629) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



Anthropologiquement parlant... elle refusa de s’engager sur ce terrain. Elle ne disposait pas d’assez de temps aujourd’hui pour seulement commencer à aborder le sujet. Anthropologiquement parlant, un cours d’un semestre au moins aurait été nécessaire et ils ne disposaient que de quelques heures pour s’occuper de la question.

D’un point de vue biologique, c’était une absurdité. Les cellules vivaient, mouraient et se renouvelaient selon un cycle préprogrammé et ininterrompu. Elles n’étaient pas soudainement plus vieilles d’un jour à l’autre juste parce qu’une date avait été atteinte.

Nutritionnellement, c’était pire qu’une absurdité ; c’était une aberration. Des gâteaux et des tartes, de la crème et des boissons alcoolisées, le tout présentant peu ou pas de valeur nutritionnelle, voire entraînant des effets négatifs. Ceci étant dit, elle devait admettre qu’une nourriture attirante – qu’il ne fallait pas confondre avec une nourriture saine – était quelque chose d’agréable ; elle pouvait même concevoir le concept de réconfort par la nourriture.

Le symbolisme était quelque chose qu’elle était à même de comprendre et, dans ce domaine particulier, le symbolisme était un aspect prégnant. Bien que le symbolisme ait infiniment plus d’importance à certains moments cruciaux de l’existence. Pour autant qu’elle sache, Booth ne se trouvait pas à un moment crucial de son existence. Mais de toute façon, c’était tellement lié à la perspective anthropologique sur le sujet qu’elle se voyait contrainte de renvoyer vers son premier point.

L’aspect social était un peu épineux. C’était supposé être des occasions de se réunir en famille et avec ses proches pour célébrer quelque chose, pourtant, Booth n’en avait parlé à personne, aujourd’hui. Il n’était pas vraiment du genre timide et réservé aussi son comportement la laissait-il un peu perplexe.

Mais puisqu’elle était déjà embarquée dans les bizarreries d’une célébration d’anniversaire, elle pouvait aussi bien aller au fond des choses. Aussi planta-t-elle au milieu de la tarte aux myrtilles qu’elle venait juste de commander pour Booth la gigantesque bougie d’anniversaire achetée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avant de lui ordonner un peu maladroitement : « Faites un voeu ! »

Avec un sourire en coin, il éteignit la bougie d’un seul souffle.

= = =


End file.
